Cowboys and Spacetoys
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: Buzz and Woody are meant to be together.   That's all there is to it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical night in Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie was asleep in bed, as were most of the toys. Those who were left out around Bonnie's tea table would often gather around. Buzz, Jessie, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slink, Rex, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly and I all crowded about the table. "Does anyone want some tea?" Dolly asked.

"Eh, we always have tea. Can't we have something else?" Hamm complained.

Mrs. Potato leaned in close to Mr. Potato. "Oh, why don't we have wine instead?" She suggested. "That would be so romantic."

Wine was agreed on fairly quickly, and so tea was replaced. Of course, it was all completely fake, and we all knew that. Or at least, that was what I assumed.

Half an hour and countless drinks later, Buzz was acting significantly… different. His behaviour was strange, even for Buzz. "Have I told you I love you guys?" Buzz slurred.

"About a hundred times now." Mr. Potato replied.

"You don't really think you're drunk, do you Buzz?" I laughed, nudging him in the side. Buzz only groaned, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Talk about a lightweight, sheesh." Said Hamm. There was a near simultaneous nod of agreement.

"Oh, come on guys. You don't really think he's drunk, do you?" There didn't seem to be any uncertainty. I could only sigh, and remind myself with all the patience I could muster that there was no way to convince the group otherwise.

Hamm was the first to rise. "Well, I'm done for tonight." Hamm decided. As usual, he was the first to break away from the group, and then one by one the others followed.

"Well, we'll let you deal with Buzz." Mr. Potato decided before he and Mrs. Potato disappeared.

"I'll take care of Buzz" Jessie volunteered. I was ready to accept the offer when Bullseye intervened, and tiredly began tugging at Jessie's sleeve. Looking fairly disappointed, Jessie eventually gave into Bullseye's request and was pulled off, leaving me with Buzz, who was apparently distracted by a purple string on the table.

Releasing another sigh, I turned to Buzz again. "Come on Buzz, let's get you to bed." There was no doubt in my mind that he was deluding himself again.

Buzz has this way of convincing himself of some of the most unbelievable things. Just like when he thought he was the real Buzz Lightyear, so while I knew he wasn't really drunk, I also believed that he really thought he was. I was willing to put up with him. Even though that meant I had to support half, if not more, of Buzz's weight. It was a bit of struggle, but having supported his weight before, I managed just fine.

Until Buzz abruptly jerked himself away from me. Startled, I took a couple steps back, and felt my heel slip over the edge of the table, my hat slipping from my head as I tilted over the edge of the table. In a panic, I took Buzz's hand, hoping that he would be weighted enough to keep me on the table. Unfortunately- and I should have expected this- he tumbled over the edge, and we both plummeted to the floor. I landed on him, and then we rolled so that he was on top of me, and then I was on top of him again, and finally he settled on top of me. "Gosh Darnit, Buzz." I hissed, feeling a little sore. His head rested on my chest, and he groaned.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Yes, I heard you. We all heard you the first fifty times you said it." My irritation must have reached my tone, because Buzz looked discouraged.

"No, you're not listening. I love you." He slurred.

Then he smashed his lips against mine. The sound of plastic against plastic sounded so loud that everyone must have been able to hear it. My eyes widened in shock, but only momentarily. Then I shoved him off me.

I couldn't describe what I felt right then. Emotions whirled about inside my chest. Too many emotions that I couldn't even identify. Mostly I was astounded. Buzz looked as surprised as I did, as if he'd just snapped out of a daze, and he looked like he wanted to say something. Something important.

Before anything else could happen, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day, I was in bed with Bonnie, who was stroking the top of my head. I hadn't moved at all, but she still grinned when I woke up. "G'morning!" The child chirped. "Where'd your hat go?" Bonnie's words were awkward, and there was a bit of a whistle from the space between two of her upper front teeth. She'd just lost her first tooth three days ago.

At first it had scared her, but now she was a little proud of herself. She wanted to lose another tooth, mostly because she wanted the twenty five cents she got in exchange for her tooth. I still remember when Andy lost his first tooth, he and Bonnie reacted in almost the same way. The memories were bittersweet. I wasn't thinking anything then, though. Just that my head hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it. I could only stare and smile at the girl.

Nearly a year had gone by since Andy had left for college and summer was just starting. I hadn't seen him since the day he left. Even though it was summer, Bonnie was still in daycare on most days. This meant she had to be up early.

Most of the time, she brought me to daycare with her, after dragging me around with her all morning. I was looking forwards to the day. My groggy mind was beginning to clear, and I was slowly starting to remember last night. Daycare was just what I needed to keep my mind in enough of a jumble that I could continue to conveniently not remember anything. At Daycare, I would just have to focus on her, and the other kids.

Today would be different, apparently.

Bonnie carried me with her for breakfast, and brushing her teeth, but just before placing me in her knapsack, she turned to the other toys. "Hm…" She hummed. "I fink today is a special day." Her index finger rested on her bottom lip as she thought. She lifted her hand, pointing at the ceiling as she stood up. "I know! Today is a special dinosaur day!" She declared, swapping me for Rex and Trixie.

The two exchanged looks. I could tell they were thrilled, but they froze again when Bonnie looked down at them and began struggling to get them into her bag. She ended up having to carry Rex. She still didn't go back on her decision, though, and I was abandoned on the bed.

I was devastated.

* * *

><p>I spent the entire morning sulking.<p>

It wasn't the thought that Bonnie had picked Rex and Trixie over me that bothered me, it was more that she picked today of all days to switch us. I was astounded with my luck. I couldn't help but wonder why these things happened to me.

I was on my feet again by noon, though. I could never let myself sulk over something so small for that long, especially if it might cause a misunderstanding. I'd had enough of those for a lifetime. I'd planned a hearing for today, which meant I had to speak to everyone today. Bonnie's toys didn't know to make plans for safety. They weren't much for plotting, and this was a new place for everyone who did know how, which meant there was a lot of work to be done, but it was nice, having the leadership role again. I knew better than they did, and I was necessary.

Even though I was on my feet again, and had pulled myself out of a half daze, I still avoided Buzz. My mind was constantly wandering, and I could hardly focus for long enough to express myself. It was a little more than noticeable, that much I knew. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't look at Buzz, and he was right there all day. I was making a point to avoid him. I didn't consider that just that might give others the wrong idea. It wasn't until near mid afternoon that I realized it.

Jessie came and gave me a pat on the back just before Bonnie was supposed to return from daycare. "Oh, don't worry about it, Woody. Bonnie loves you, none of us will ever take your place." She offered a reassuring smile.

I was surprised that she would say that, or more that she would think that. I opened my mouth to protest, but I ended up just laughing, and smiling in return. "You're right I didn't mean to worry you." It was better that she assume that, than know the truth. That way, only I, and possibly Buzz would know what was really bothering me. I just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone what he'd done last night. I couldn't say why it bothered me so much. Why I thought that it was wrong. I'd watched, we'd all watched Andy grow up, heard what his friends had to say, and what issues a boy had to go through growing up. I'd heard a lot in my days, and I was pretty sure that what Buzz and I had done was gay, and that gay was wrong. I wasn't sure why it was wrong, but it was.

When Bonnie returned from daycare that day, she apologized to me profusely for leaving me behind. Apparently she felt bad about it all day, and thought I might be lonely and sad that she'd left me behind. She made it up to me by taking me with her to the diner her and her mom frequented that evening, where she sat on the bench and quietly played with me before she got her food, and after she'd finished. It more than made it up to me, but to make even more of a point, I was the only toy in her bed that night.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by, and I still couldn't get Buzz off my mind. It was the middle of July and the events of that night in late June were still driving me mad. I could hardly look at Buzz, even after nearly a month had passed; he, and everyone else had long since begun to notice. He'd confronted me about it on a few occasions, and each time I had a different excuse. Either I didn't feel good that day, I was tired, or even something more ridiculous, like I had a bad dream about him where his face was warped, and I was just afraid to look at him. Sometimes he bought it, other times he didn't.<p>

I couldn't stand it. Buzz and I were best friends. We were supposed to be best friends, and I hated that I couldn't even look at him. I hated that I didn't know what had happened, and why he'd done that. I tried to work up the courage to confront him about it, but I couldn't find the right words. I didn't know what I should ask him.

Too much time had gone on like this, so late one evening, after Bonnie was in bed, I pulled Buzz away from the others.

Everyone was turning in for the night at that point, so I felt it was the perfect time to pull Buzz underneath the bed and confront him. I doubted that anybody would notice, or come looking for us. It was the perfect time, and I'd already talked myself into this, so I thought I better get the whole ordeal over with fast, before I changed my mind.

"Woody? What's going on, Woody?" Buzz questioned as I roughly pulled him aside and shoved him into a makeshift chair, that was really just an old sponge.

I shushed him, glancing back and forth to be sure nobody was listening. "Alright Buzz, tell me what happened. What were you thinking?" I hissed. I hadn't thought this through very well. I still had no idea what to ask him. I wasn't making any sense, and I knew it.

Of course Buzz would be confused, he looked baffled. "What are you talking about? What's this all about?" He sounded a bit irritated with me, and I reached up, index fingers rubbing between my brows as I began to think.

"That night, when we had wine instead of tea…" I trailed off, considering backing down. "That night, what was that all about?"

Buzz only looked more confused, and irritated. "Woody, I don't remember anything that happened that night!" He exclaimed, standing up. "I was drunk!" Buzz shoved me away, then stormed off, and I was left alone to take all this in.

Could Buzz really have been drunk? No, that was impossible. The wine was fake, invisible, and even if we really had been drinking anything, it was just wine! I shook my head furiously. Why was I even considering it a possibility? Maybe because I wanted it to be true. I was really hoping that Buzz had actually been drunk, that he was out of his mind when it happened.

That was it, I was sure of it. He was out of his mind, a completely different person then. Even if he wasn't drunk, he really believed he was. It was a good thing, and it only got better:

He didn't remember any of it.

None of it at all. I was relieved. It seemed a little unfair, that I had to think of him constantly when he just forgot, but when I thought about it more, it was better this way. Now that I knew that Buzz had forgotten everything, I could do the same. I would forget everything, and that would be that.


	3. Chapter 3

As the summer slipped by, Buzz and I managed to restore our relationship, and we were back to the way we'd been before the entire 'drunken' incident. It was likely only because I determinedly kept the thought out of my mind, and would quickly push any inconvenient memories away the moment they threatened to enter my head. I was successful, for the most part, and a few weeks was all it took for me to behave regularly around Buzz. He was lucky enough that he seemed to forget the conversation we had, but that was one thing I would never forget. It was nice to have a reminder that Buzz didn't recall a thing.

Bonnie was starting kindergarten today, and so everyone was very excited. I didn't have time to think about anything but Bonnie, thankfully. The girl herself didn't seem nearly as excited as her toys, or her mom, and she continuously asked her mother questions about what school would be like. The woman could only tell her daughter not to worry, and us toys give her silent comfort. I'm not sure how comforted she really was by our presence. A few days before, she seemed intent on packing us all up and running away from home. Now she just wanted to bring us all to kindergarten with her. Her mother told her she could only bring one toy with her, and I was overjoyed that she picked me.

Dressed up in a red-white polka dotted dress that clearly made her feel uncomfortable, Bonnie was all set and ready to go fifteen minutes early, which meant she had an extra fifteen minutes to worry. "What if vey don't wike me?" She exclaimed in a tiny voice, pacing about her room. "Woody, you'll still be my fwiend if vey don't, right?" If I could have, I would have assured her that everyone would love her, and I would always be her friend. She seemed to get the point, and gave me a hug. "That's what I fought."

Far from ready, Bonnie and I were both carried to the car and set in her booster seat. She longingly stared at the house until it was out of sight, and looked much like a prisoner being shipped off to jail the entire ride. The ride was too short, but at least I was excited. I was sure that Bonnie would make off just fine at school. She was such a sweet little girl, it was hard to imagine anyone who wouldn't adore her. I knew she didn't think the same.

As we arrived at the large, two toned grey building, Bonnie's eyes widened. She was beginning to look a little excited now, after spotting the colourful and large playgrounds in three different places around the school, but she still looked frightened. We were attached to her mother's leg right up to the front door and the line up to the kindergarten classroom, where nearly every child in the lineup either looked nervous, excited or both. One little boy was even crying. I was vaguely reminded of Andy's first day of kindergarten. It was hard to believe so much time had passed. There was one little blonde girl chatting away with the two girls to either side of her, though both were too frightened to respond. She caught my eye because she also had a toy hanging out of her bright pink knapsack. I was distracted by Bonnie, who was shifting uncomfortably, and was trying to talk her mom into letting her go home.

It didn't work. Guided gently to the door, Bonnie soon looked like she might cry, and was hardly comforted when her mother squatted to eyelevel to speak to her. "I have to go now, okay honey? Just do your best and be yourself; you'll do great."

Though she was at first extremely apprehensive at the idea, Bonnie slowly calmed herself down, and as she was given into a gentle push into the classroom, joined the other kids in a circle at the front of the room. There were brief introductions and short stories. I was happy to find that Bonnie was beginning to enjoy herself. She was too shy to open up right away, but at least she was speaking.

Eventually the kids were all sat down at circular tables that were much bigger than the one Bonnie had at home. The chatty little blonde girl was the only one to sit at the table with Bonnie, though only after noticing that she was alone. "Hi! I'm Nicole, what's your name?" She sat herself down beside Bonnie and extended her hand to her.

Bonnie sat back a little in her seat, and smiled shyly, hesitantly extending her hand in return. "I'm Bonnie." She squeaked, caught off guard when Nicole began shaking her hand a little more energetically than she expected.

"Great! Let's be friends!" It didn't sound like suggestion, or a question, rather… it sounded like Nicole had already decided that they were going to be friends, and was just letting Bonnie know.

Bonnie didn't seem to mind so much, and nodded shyly. "Okay."

She seemed happy that she'd made a friend, and I was happy for her.


	4. Chapter 4

School was going well for Bonnie. The first two months sped by faster than I could have imagined. Bonnie was slowly coming out of her shell and socializing with the other children. No one as much as the blonde girl she had sat beside on the first day. Nicole and Bonnie quickly became best friends, and slowly, she began leaving me behind at home more and more. I didn't mind too much, I was happy she'd made a new friend. When she was with Nicole, neither of them needed a toy. They could always come up with something to do.

She still played with me and the others just as much as before, if not more after school. I think she felt bad for not bringing any of us to school with her. It was nice to see Bonnie excited to go somewhere. She was constantly talking about Nicole, and I could only assume that Nicole was constantly talking about her, as well. Nicole was always talking about something.

Bonnie and her mom often talked about Nicole coming over for play dates. At first, Bonnie was the one who was wary of the suggestion. Eventually Bonnie warmed up to the idea, so much so that she was excited for the playdate they had planned for that Friday. It would be for a few hours, enough time to double what they would have spent together at school. Nicole was coming over to Bonnie's house to play, because Bonnie was too afraid of going to her place. Bonnie was so excited that she had trouble sleeping the night before.

It was a bit of a rushed morning, since Bonnie woke up late. She hardly had the time to get up and eat breakfast. As she was getting ready elsewhere, her mom peeked in the room. "You have to make your bed before we leave, or your friend can't come over!" She called, and Bonnie whined.

"Mom, we have to go soon!" I heard Bonnie's feet padding past the room, and she ran into the bathroom. Apparently she was having tummy troubles that morning.

I sat up. "Guys?" I waited for a reaction. Jessie and Buzz were the first to move. We all knew what to do. After all, we'd cleaned up for Andy before when he needed us to, and I'd gone over plans with the other toys for situations just like this one.

Quickly and quietly, we set to work on Bonnie's bed, pulling at sheets and blankets. We imitated what we'd seen Bonnie do every morning and did a fine job of making her bed. In mere seconds her bed was made and we were back in our positions. Besides the room being cleaner than before, everything was as it should have been.

After about five minutes, Bonnie was out of the bathroom, and going on about how late they were going to be. When she peeked in the bedroom and saw the bed was made, the worry was immediately cleared from her expression, and she smiled a bright smile. "Fanks guys." She said, running off to finish getting ready. Her mom checked the room next, and also smiled at the sight before continuing after her.

With just enough time to get to school on time, Bonnie and her mom were out the door.

* * *

><p>Along with the normal sounds that came with Bonnie and her mom coming home from school and work, there was another noise. A loud squeal. "Aw, your house is so cute!" I heard Nicole's voice, and then two sets of tiny-huge- feet running across the floor. Nicole ran right past the room, and Bonnie had to call her back.<p>

"Is this your room?" Squeaked Nicole. The girl, who was dressed in a sky blue turtle neck, and light pink skirt, glanced about excitedly. It sort of matched Bonnie's mismatched clothing. Bonnie nodded, and Nicole squealed again. "It's so cute!" She ran inside, and began picking up toys. Totoro was the first, and I was the last. "All your toys are so cute!" She declared. Again, Bonnie nodded. Dropping the toys, Nicole ran about the room again, gasping when she almost bumped into Bonnie's table and tea set. "Oh wow! You have one too!"

The two played for a long time. They played outside without any toys for awhile, then came back inside for a tea party with dinner. As they were finishing dinner- Nicole only seemed to stop talking when there was food in her mouth- and Nicole set her plate aside, she spoke. Or she would have, had Bonnie not done so first. "Do you really have two daddies and no mommies?" She asked.

Nicole nodded. "Mhm. Two daddies. Just like I told you." I assumed that Nicole had said whatever Bonnie was asking about while they were playing outside.

"Are zey like real mommies and daddies?" Bonnie questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Looking a little embarrassed, Bonnie hesitated before continuing. "Can zey kiss?"

Nicole laughed. "Of course they can, silly!" She nodded, then picked up Mrs. And Mr. Potatohead. "See, mommies and daddies kiss like this-" She shoved the two together, making kissing noises as she did. When she was finished, she set them down, then she reached for Buzz and I. "Daddies and daddies also kiss like this." He looked as shocked as I did in the little girl's hands, and then she began ramming our faces together, making the same noises as before. The memories I pushed away suddenly came crashing back.

Before anything else could happen, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

After the experience with Nicole and Bonnie, I had an even more difficult time looking at Buzz. I had the feeling that he knew how I felt, and he felt the same, because I noticed that he wouldn't look at me either. Everyone else also noticed, but nobody would say anything. They'd all been watching, and I could hear them chatting amongst themselves sometimes, saying that we'd gone through some traumatic experience. I couldn't say I felt any different than them. Only it wasn't traumatic for the same reasons.

Weeks went by again. It was later at night, and Buzz and I had been forgotten outside. Bonnie never forgot about us usually, but today was different. Nicole was staying the night. The two had gone over to one another's places a few times now, for play dates and dinner, but this was the first time they'd planned a sleepover. They brought Buzz and I outside to play like they had many times before. It was always the same thing. Nicole had made Bonnie play with two male dolls as couples lots of times now, and she really liked it, so that was what they always did. They always used Buzz and I at Bonnie's place. When they got tired of playing, they left the two of us behind on the grass, running off to play inside and go to bed.

We laid there abandoned in the backyard, right beside each other. The stars were clear as anything that night. I would have looked at anything, if it meant not having to look at Buzz. With all the time that had passed, we still hadn't come any closer to talking. Well, we were acting like normal again, but we still never spoke of anything that mattered, not really.

I thought we hadn't advanced at all, but apparently Buzz had. After being stilled and silent for hours, I felt Buzz's hand touch mind, and slowly, very slowly, his large fingers curled around my much smaller ones. I finally looked at him, and he looked back at me, wearing a shy smile. "Hey, Woody?" He paused, waiting for my response.

For a minute, I was silent, then I looked back to the sky. "Yeah Buzz?" There was another long silence, then he spoke again.

"I have something important to tell you." Buzz continued, but paused again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to promise not to be angry."

"What is it?" I repeated.

"You have to promise."

"What?" I could hear the irritation in my own voice.

Buzz flinched. "Promise!"

"Fine, fine! I promise!" I hissed, tugging my hand from his.

Buzz may not have been too assured by my reluctant promise, but with hesitation, he spoke again. "I wasn't drunk- that night." I knew that already, but I didn't speak up, I just let him continue. "So I still remember… everything that happened- between us. I mean- what I did to you."

I wasn't sure that I could keep my promise when I heard his honest admission. My head flooded with rage. Even though my skin was merely plastic, I felt my blood boil beneath it. Then it poured out, and clearing my throat, I spoke. "I know." I'd known it all along. There was never really any doubt in my mind, so I couldn't even say I was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I inquired.

Squirming in discomfort, Buzz turned is head from me, also looking up at the stars. "If I knew, I would tell you." Buzz murmured. "I was afraid, I guess."

I sighed. "What did you have to be afraid of? It was just a mistake, wasn't it?" I looked over at Buzz. His face told me it wasn't. "Wasn't it?" I repeated.

"If that's what you want." He muttered.

"But was it?" I was afraid of the answer, but for some reason I was still dumb enough to ask.

It was a streak of pure idiocy, and I regretted the question more when he replied. "Yes, Woody, it was." He told me. "I kissed you, and I might not have been thinking straight, but it wasn't a mistake because I-" I heard him swallow, and there was a heavy, but brief silence before he continued. "I love you."

I choked on the air, coughing uncontrollably for a minute. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me."

Well, of course I heard him. I couldn't have heard him any clearer, but I was shocked. "What about Jessie?" I'm not sure why that was the first issue to come to mind. I should have asked him something else. Anything else, because that just left an opening.

"What about Jessie?" The words didn't make any sense to me. "Do you think I l- like her?" I was silent, my face hot, and he took this as reason to continue. "No, no. Of course not. Woody, Jessie is like everyone else! She's like a sister, and everyone else is like a sibling, everyone- except, except you."

Buzz had trailed off at the end, and when I turned to look at him, he turned away. I just barely caught the colour in his face. Was he really being honest? I knew what Buzz sounded like when he lied. He just wasn't good at it. He definitely wasn't lying now. "O-oh." I wasn't sure what else to say, so I yawned, and pretended to fall asleep. I'm not entirely sure he fell for it, but he didn't say anything. We didn't exchange another word that night.


End file.
